wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons
Is a show on the Greatest Network in the world. It was created by an NRA lifetime member named Matt Greoning and was put on the air by that Great American Patriot, Rupert Murdoch. Sure the liberals all want you to believe Mr. Murdoch is an Australian, but they also want you to burn your American flag, eat a baby instead of an apple pie and put your kids in youth soccer. So who are you gonna believe. Characters Family Members *Homer (father) *Marge (mother) *Lisa (daughter) *Bart (brother) *Grandpa Simpson (Homer's father) Other Relevent Characters *Colby Krause, Homer's life coach. He appeared in the episode He Loves To Fly And He D'Ohs, and bears a striking resemblance to Sir Doctor Stephen T. Colbert, DFA. Analysis Of Family Symbolism It is a show in keeping with Father Knows Best, except no one listens to Father anymore because of the commie liberal takeover of America that happened the moment after Father Knows Best went off the air. So now Father is forced to fight the liberal menace every day, going totally unappreciated. The Father, Homer The hero, or Father, of the show is Homer Simpson, the walking incarnation of all things truthy. He is a Real American, who likes beer, donuts and always thinks from his gut. If he could he would cry Red, White and Blue tears because his wife, Marge, is all head, no gut and constantly attacks him and attempts to de-ballify him for his on-going struggle to lead a life where the factanistas cannot affect his behavior. Homer is such a Real American that he once helped start a patrol to protect his town from bears. Not only that he has a true blue American job, because he works in a nuclear power plant. And he even pronounces the word nuclear in the only truthy way possible- Newcuhler. The Mother, Marge Marge, his wife, is a shrill factonista. Her maiden name is even Bouvier so we know she was named after known fifth columnist and third Worst-Lady (after Elanor Roosevelt Stalin and Hillary Rodham Clinton) Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Kruschev Onasis Hussein Bin Laden. She does sport a mean beehive hairdo though. (Liberal Fact: Marge Simpson once posed for Playboy. What a MILF!) The Daughter, Lisa Worse, his daughter, Lisa, is a feminazi, factonista, commie, liberal, Buddhist who is tearing out her poor father's heart because she wants to save bears and trees and things. She is like a little miniature Satan, who proves her evilness by not eating meat. But she's worse, because, the Evil One has horns and a tail and you can tell when he's coming and Lisa is just a spiky haired little girl who appears non-threatening. Lisa reads books and thinks about things with her head and once went to college even though she is only 8 years old so chances are she will someday decide to be a lesbian. She's even a member of MENSA. The Son, Bart Fortunately, Homer has a son, Bart who occasionally thinks with his gut. Unfortunately he spends so much time with Lisa that her evil is wearing off on him and he thinks with his head now too. The Future Hope, Baby Maggie There's a baby too, but babies are boring and they are trying to replace us. They're also far too coddled and are as dangerous to the American Way as Gay Telemarketers, Senior Citizens and Bio-Diesel SmartCars. Enough said about the baby. The Past Failures, Grandpa Abe Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson, is an elderly person who gave up on life halfway through the fight cause his prostate hurt. He's also Homer's dad. He still remembers a time when America was Number One, doctors would write you a prescription for Lucky Strikes and a pound of Horehound drops cost a ha'penny. Other than that he's worthless and collects Social Security like a welfare queen. Where Is It Located Homer is so All-American that the town of Springfield, which he lives in, exists in all 50 states except for Taxachussets, which really isn't an American state but a foreign country allied with France. Homer's town could exist in any of those States because the shows writers won't say which state it is. Social Relevance The Simpsons coined the term "cheese eating surrender monkey" to describe the French. USA! USA! The Simpsons also showed how cut-and-run the liberal media is when one of the newscasters on the show greets what he thinks is an ant takeover of the space shuttle, with the phrase "I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords." Important Episodes External Tubes *Ned Flanders To Become Next Pope! *Un-american traitor exposes prints lies about the Simpsons *The Simpsons go commie traitors *Homer Simpson joins New Cult the right religion: Catholicism!!! Category:Communist Category:Socialistic, America-hating Ideas Category:The Liberal Media Category:Things That Hurt The Baby Jesus Category:The Cabal of Baby Jesus Haters Category:Things That Are Taboo Category:Too Liberal